In the event of a short circuit fault occurring in any phase of an inverter that is used to drive a motor, a proposed configuration of an electrically driven vehicle identifies the phase having a short circuit fault and performs an ON control to turn on upper and lower arms in the identified phase (as described in, for example, JP 2008-54420A). When a short circuit fault occurs in any phase of the inverter, this electrically driven vehicle identifies a short circuit phase, based on a motor current input from a current sensor. This electrically driven vehicle then turns on the upper and the lower arms in the identified short circuit phase and thereby causes a short circuit fault of transistor elements (IGBT elements) that form the upper and lower arms in the short circuit phase. This suppresses the overcurrent in the inverter and a power line due to a back electromotive force generated by the motor during towing of the vehicle.